


Come On So Heavy

by admiralandrea



Series: Get Down Make Love [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partner Betrayal, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: A mission may have just destroyed the Callen/Hanna partnership





	Come On So Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sex pollen square of my Trope Bingo card. Bad things happen when Callen accidentally ingests a new drug while he and Sam are on a mission. Neither partner is in their right minds when the sex occurs in this. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

They were slowly approaching their target, a large single story building surrounded by fields of some strange plants, that looked like a cross between canola plants and wheat, with long stalks and large yellow flowers. 

It was suspected that they were the source of a new drug that had appeared out of nowhere on a Naval carrier which had recently left Los Angeles after a period of liberty for the crew, leaving several dead and more hospitalized.

Callen and Sam had been tasked to investigate the premises, when they had identified it as a possible factory for the drug and satellite surveillance had shown that there only appeared to be one person left, probably a guard.

Because it was a rural location a long way out of Los Angeles, with no other properties nearby, they had parked a fair distance away and hiked in, carrying rucksacks with water and some other essential supplies. 

They crept through the fields cautiously, glad that there were natural paths between the rows of plants to aid their steady progress towards the building. The guard had been on the front porch of the building according to the last update they’d received from Eric, when they reached the halfway point of their journey through the field.

Sam took the lead and Callen followed behind, guns drawn as they got closer to their destination. When they were only a few feet from the edge of the building, a sudden gust of wind blew up and pollen drifted off the nearby plants, swirling around Callen. Immediately feeling a sneeze coming on, Callen froze, pressing his arm against his face, so that he was able to stifle it in the sleeve of his shirt.

Sam stopped at the noise, turning to look at his partner. Callen was red eyed and his nose was running, he looked furious, but gestured Sam forward, indicating he would stay put. Sam nodded acknowledgement and continued forward. Callen pulled off his rucksack and then stripped off his shirt, leaving him in just his T-shirt. He bundled up the shirt and used it hide his face as several more sneezes rocked him.

When Sam came back a couple of minutes later, Callen looked up at him.

“He’s down,” Sam said.

Callen nodded his understanding and then sneezed several more times.

“You alright G?” Sam asked, keeping his distance.

Callen shook his head, still sneezing, so Sam reached into his pack for a bottle of water and tossed it to his partner. Callen twisted the cap off and bent his head, pouring the contents of the bottle over his head, ruffling his hair and using a corner of his shirt to wipe his face.

It seemed to help, because the sneezing finally stopped and Callen stood up again. He shoved the empty water bottle and his shirt into his pack, then pulled another bottle from his own pack and opened it to drink several mouthfuls.

“You good now?” Sam asked, watching carefully still from a distance.

“I think so,” Callen told him, as he put the bottle of water back away. “We should get going.”

“Yeah okay,” Sam agreed, turning to go back towards the building. “I’ll let Eric know we’re going in.”

Sam led the way, pulling out his phone to update Eric back in Ops in L.A. as he went. Callen followed behind, shouldering his rucksack as he went.

*

They passed the guard, who was unconscious and cuffed to the porch fence and headed into the building, guns up just in case. Eric was fairly convinced there was no one else present, but they were habitually cautious. 

They entered a large, empty room, with several doors opening off of it. Sam went left and Callen went right, methodically clearing each room, none of which was locked. At the far side, they came to an open door which led to a long narrow hallway, with another door at the other end. 

Sam took the lead, until they got to the end, then they took up positions either side. Sam tried the handle, but the door was locked. He counted down from three with his fingers and then kicked in the door, Callen rushing through first, gun up. 

It was another large room, but this one was far from empty, instead it was set up like a lab, with several benches and equipment spread around. A couple of further doors were at the far side, so they split up again to check them out.

Callen went left this time and found his door led to a small room set up as a bedroom, with a single bed. He stood looking around at the room, wondering if this was where the guard slept. As he stood there, a wave of heat washed through his body, leaving him dizzy and lightheaded.

Callen blinked at his surroundings, wondering where he was. Absentmindedly, he realized he was still holding his gun and carrying the rucksack. He put both down on a small desk by the door, then pulled off his T-shirt. He was so hot! As he thought that, another wave of heat swept through him, this time accompanied by a flash of arousal, leaving him hard in his pants.

Callen looked around, confused. He wondered where his T-shirt was, then saw it on the table next to the pack and gun. He nodded to himself, then sat down to pull off his boots and socks, before pushing his pants off as well, leaving him in just his underwear.

Now that he was mostly naked, he felt better, giving a sigh of relief. He wondered where his partner was though. It was not like Callen to go anywhere without Sam, especially for something work-related, which he guessed this must be.

Before he could think about it any more though, another flash came along, again accompanied by arousal. His cock grew even harder and Callen reached down to rub himself through his briefs. He frowned, not sure why he was still wearing his underwear and quickly stripped them off, tossing them to the floor with his other clothes. 

Shifting the pillows on the bed, Callen stretched out. He reached down to his now fully hard cock and squeezed it. He used his other hand to play with his nipples, eyes closing as he pinched and pulled at them in turn. He groaned, god that felt good.

A noise at the door drew his attention and Callen opened his eyes to see his partner appear. He licked his lips, Sam was hot and delicious, especially in desert camo uniform. Sam was talking as he arrived.

“I finally found a computer,” he was saying. Then he obviously caught sight of Callen. “G!” he exclaimed in surprise.

It coincided with another wash of heat through Callen’s body and that was all it took. Callen cried out and his body arched, as his cock spurted come all over his hand and belly. He didn’t do anything more than hold on, as he shook through a powerful orgasm.

When he was finally done, he slumped back onto the bed, forcing open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed as he heard the sounds of Sam coming closer to him.

“What the hell is going on G?” Sam demanded, looming over him on the bed.

Callen whined breathlessly, feeling his cock getting harder again, just from the note of command in Sam’s voice. He still felt hot and wondered vaguely what was happening, losing the thought as he squeezed his cock again.

“G, seriously, talk to me man,” Sam insisted.

Callen looked up at him. “Please,” he managed to say, before his eyes closed again as the wave of arousal swept through him once more. Whatever this was, it didn’t seem to be stopping, even with his partner’s presence. If anything, it seemed to be getting worse.

Callen stroked his cock, needing to try and ease the pressure of his continued arousal. He went back to rubbing and pinching his nipples again, enjoying the feelings coursing through his body, despite or even because of Sam’s continued loom over him. He could feel the heat from Sam’s body and smell his scent and it all fed into his desire.

When Sam said his name again, sounding a little desperate this time, it was again enough to tip him over the edge and Callen cried out once more as his cock released another load of come onto him.

Callen was breathing hard now, drained from two such intense orgasms so close together. He let go of his cock, which was feeling sensitive and lifted his hand to his lips, licking at his own come. He’d forgotten everything but what he was experiencing and Sam’s hand on his shoulder was a shock.

“Sam!” he gasped in surprise.

“G, something’s wrong man,” his partner told him, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Callen agreed, knowing the situation wasn’t right in a vague way, but not really sure why or what was going on.

“Can you tell me what’s going on, besides the obvious?” Sam asked.

Callen shook his head. “Heat,” he managed to gasp, as it shot through his body yet again and crazily, his cock got hard once more. “Please Sam,” he added. “Need you.” It wasn’t what he’d meant to say, but it was true.

“I need to get some help here,” Sam told him. He pulled his phone from his pocket. 

“No!” Callen said, reaching out for his partner’s hand. “You,” he told Sam.

“I can’t help you G,” Sam said, somewhat desperately.

Callen felt himself get hot with embarrassment this time. “Sorry,” he muttered, rolling on to his side. He’d forgotten in the craziness of what was happening that Sam was straight and a happily married man. 

“I think this is the plants outside,” Sam said. “We need to get experts here partner.”

Callen managed a nod, but couldn’t help reaching down to grip himself once more, the arousal wasn’t going away despite his embarrassment at the situation and what he’d said to Sam. Turning to bury his face in the pillow, Callen tried to tune out his partner on his cell behind him, talking to Ops. He kept up a steady rhythm on his cock, stroking himself as the arousal built once more. He used the come on his belly to ease his grip on his cock, which was starting to feel a little sore from the prolonged attention.

Sam’s hand on his shoulder once more drew his attention. “Hetty’s got a team from the CDC on the way,” he said, squeezing once briefly.

Callen rolled on to his back once more, unable to resist looking at his partner and no longer caring that he was exposing Sam to what he was going through. The arousal was drawing most of his attention once more and he needed something extra to help him come.

“You can go,” he managed to suggest, knowing how Sam would react and that it would be the trigger he needed to get over the edge.

“G!” Sam’s tone was forceful, as he’d known it would be and Callen gasped as he went over once more, cock still somehow releasing a large load of come, despite the earlier orgasms.

Callen felt drained when he came back to himself, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he panted for breath.

“Here,” Sam was there, with an arm around his back, helping him to sit up and holding a bottle of water.

Callen managed a few sips, before slumping backwards once more. “Sorry,” he managed to say weakly.

“Nothin’ to apologise for G,” Sam told him gently. “Not your fault.”

Callen didn’t have the energy to argue and instead let himself rest against Sam’s broad chest, taking comfort he wasn’t sure he deserved from his partner’s strength. To his credit, Sam didn’t object, but just held on.

As Callen lay there, he felt his body settle down somewhat and he relaxed, wondering if the worst of it was over. He accepted the water bottle from Sam and this time managed to hold it for himself as he sipped some more of the contents. 

As Sam took the bottle away, though, Callen felt another blast of heat flow through him, somehow even stronger than anything he’d previously experienced. Without being aware of what he was doing, Callen grabbed his partner by the shoulders and pressed their mouths together in a poor attempt at a kiss. He shoved his tongue into Sam’s mouth, biting at his lips, for a few precious seconds, before he felt Sam pull away and push him back at the same time.

“What the hell was that?” Sam demanded, looking shocked and surprised, hand going to his mouth.

Callen moaned as he licked his lips at the taste of his partner. His cock was fully hard once more and throbbing with arousal as he watched Sam. A few seconds later, Sam’s eyes slid closed and he moaned. Callen could see the flush as it washed over Sam’s skin, because he was watching for it. Even with how dark he was, the redness was visible to Callen and he hummed in approval, already knowing what was going to happen next.

Sure enough, Sam stood up and quickly tore off his clothing, leaving it all in an untidy heap, which was totally uncharacteristic of him. Callen watched eagerly, licking his lips as Sam’s cock was bared to his gaze. Callen already knew he was pretty big, from communal showering in the locker room at work. The sight of him aroused and ready was even better than Callen could have hoped for.

Sam straddled Callen on the bed, making Callen moan eagerly and arch up to try and feel all that delicious skin against his own. Sam growled, eyes dark and wild as they stared down at Callen. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Callen’s, this kiss just as lacking in finesse as their first one had been.

Their cocks pressed together and Callen gasped into his partner’s mouth at the first electric contact. Sam wrenched his mouth free to growl again, then moved up Callen’s body.

“Suck me,” he ordered, as he settled into position.

Callen whined as he saw the thick dark cock bobbing with arousal above him. He opened his mouth and licked across the head. Sam made an impatient noise and reached down to cup Callen’s head, holding him in place and pressing his cock against Callen’s mouth. Callen opened up obediently and went almost cross-eyed as he watched Sam slowly press forward, his cock sliding easily into Callen’s mouth.

Callen’s eyes closed against his will as he took in the full weight of his partner’s hard cock, concentrating on relaxing his throat muscles so he could take the whole length in to him.

“Damn,” Sam choked out in a harsh voice, and Callen forced his eyes open to see the expression on his partner’s face as Callen swallowed him down. 

Callen didn’t get long to enjoy the taste and feel of Sam’s cock though, before his partner was pulling all the way out and shifting downwards on the bed. Callen groaned in disapproval at the loss of his delicious mouthful.

“Need more,” Sam gasped, grabbing Callen’s legs so he could kneel between them. 

Callen obliged by pulling his own legs up and back, not caring how wanton he must look as he exposed his genitals and ass to Sam. Sam grunted and scooped up some of the copious come that still coated Callen’s belly. Without finesse, he pressed one finger into Callen’s ass, making Callen grunt himself.

One finger was quickly replaced by two, both of them moving inside him to stretch and coat his passage. Callen was hard and aching by now, desperate to come again. 

“Please,” he begged in a strained voice.

“Touch yourself for me,” Sam ordered and he didn’t hesitate, resting his legs on Sam’s shoulders, so that he could reach for his cock with one hand and use the other to once again tease and torture the sensitive nubs of his nipples.

Sam pulled his fingers free, but before Callen could object, he was positioning himself to press his cock inside. Callen gasped at the feeling of the huge hard cock pushing against his barely stretched hole. He squeezed his cock firmly and as heat washed through him again, he felt himself tumble over the edge into another debilitating orgasm.

It was so forceful, Callen lost touch with the world around him for a while. When he came to once more, Sam was buried all the way in his ass, Callen’s legs still resting on his shoulders, as he was bent in half by his partner’s body.

Callen blinked up at Sam. “Do it,” he said hoarsely, clenching his ass muscles around Sam’s length to emphasize what he wanted.

Sam growled, something Callen was getting more and more fond of each time he did it and without any further ado, he started to ride Callen’s ass, fucking with long, smooth strokes that belied his lack of experience with men. 

Callen lay there and took it, enjoying the most thorough fucking he’d ever had. Sam kept up the fast, hard thrusts for longer than Callen would have thought possible, gripping Callen’s hips tightly, in a way that was sure to leave bruises.

Despite his recent, most intense orgasm, Callen was hard again too. He gripped the sheet beneath him tightly, arching up and clenching around Sam with every thrust into his ass. Sam adjusted position, forcing Callen back into an even more bent position, leaning forward as he increased the pace and force of his strokes. Callen whined, not able to get a grip on his own cock now, even as Sam’s move meant his prostate was getting pounded by every thrust inward.

Sam finally shoved in deep and then stilled. “Come,” he ordered Callen as he froze and Callen felt himself do just that, even as he felt Sam coming inside him as well.

They both cried out as they gave into the combined force of their release, bodies shaking through the intensity of what they were experiencing. Sam slipped forward, arms giving way and he landed on Callen’s body, making him grunt at the weight landing on him.

The only sound in the room was their loud, harsh breathing, as they slowly recovered from what they had just experienced. 

Callen couldn’t help clenching around Sam’s cock, where it was still buried inside him, as his breathing slowed back to normal and his heart rate settled. It felt good being connected to Sam so intimately and he didn’t want it to end. 

Sam groaned and thrust forward again, just as Callen clenched his ass once more. That startled a moan out of Sam and he did it again, making Callen moan in turn, setting up a delicious feedback loop. Without really thinking about it, they were fucking again, Sam’s strokes fast and hard as he worked his cock in and out of Callen’s ass once more. 

Callen was hard again, though he’d lost count of exactly how many times he’d already come. His heart was thundering in his chest and he half-wondered if it could stand the strain. But as Sam hit his prostate, his thoughts scattered once more in the blindness of lust and pleasure.

This time, when Sam was closing to coming, he pulled out, making Callen whine with displeasure at being left empty and aching. Before he could complain, though, Sam was jerking himself off and coming on Callen, coating his cock and belly with even more spunk.

That made Callen groan and he was coming again without being touched, just from the primal hotness of his partner marking him that way. Sam grunted in approval, reaching down to rub their mingled spunk into Callen’s skin. 

Sam stayed kneeling between Callen’s wide-spread legs, looking down at his partner sprawled on the bed in front of him, covered in come and sweat, eyes dark and wild from whatever they were experiencing. Callen looked back at him, enjoying the sight of Sam naked and most definitely not in control for once. It was a heady feeling, knowing he had done that to him and Callen felt himself rouse again as he drank in the view.

“Turn over,” Sam ordered roughly, slapping at a hip as he did so.

Callen moaned, but did as he was told, getting his knees underneath him and spreading his legs widely once more. He felt Sam shift behind him, then two large hands slid down his back, before coming to rest on his ass, palms spreading to cup his cheeks firmly.

Callen hummed in appreciation, waiting to see what Sam would do next, as his cock ached with the need to come once more. His partner didn’t keep him waiting too long, spreading his butt cheeks wide and then moving to press his cock into Callen’s sensitive hole once more. 

Callen didn’t even care that he was sore, it felt that good to have Sam filling him up. He gripped the sheets tightly, head hanging down as he concentrated on relaxing his body to accept the thick cock sliding into him again. He was so slick and stretched, it was an easy glide for the hard length of Sam’s cock, until he was buried deeply in Callen’s ass once more.

Then, in a move that surprised Callen, Sam was pulling him up and back. Callen moaned at the show of strength as he settled back against Sam’s body, feeling his cock slide even more deeply into him in this new position. 

Without needing any encouragement from Sam, Callen began to rise and fall on his partner’s cock, riding him easily, allowing Sam’s strength to keep them upright. His own cock was hard and bobbing, oozing pre-come again, but Sam didn’t make a move to touch it. Instead, he teased at Callen’s nipples, which were hard and aching from where he’d played with them earlier. Callen groaned in approval, as Sam pinched and twisted first one then the other. His ass clenched tightly around the cock filling him, making Sam groan as well and they set up a feedback loop of pleasure once more, until Callen was coming with a loud cry.

Sam released his nipples and shoved him forward on the bed once more, setting a brutal pace as he hammered Callen’s ass, thrusting hard and fast, until he was coming as well with a loud roar. Again, he slumped over his partner’s form, heart racing in the aftermath of the intense orgasm.

*

They were both so out of it, they didn’t hear the sounds of people flooding the building, until they were entering the bedroom where Sam and Callen were lying. The noise of someone in the doorway had Sam rolling them off the bed and on to the floor out of instinct, making Callen moan in protest as they came apart.

“Sh,” Sam said, putting his hand over his partner’s mouth.

Callen grunted in displeasure, feeling more heat bloom in his body at Sam’s display of strength and dominance. Whatever the dangers were of their situation, his body was still out of control from the effects of the pollen he’d ingested. Sam was pressed close and Callen could feel he was still hard as well, despite the situation or maybe because of the adrenaline spike it had caused.

Before either of them could react further, several figures in Hazmat suits were standing over them where they huddled next to the bed.

“Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, I’m Doctor DuVries,” one of them said. “We’re here to help you.”

Sam growled loudly at that, moving backwards and pushing Callen behind him at the same time. Callen poked his partner in the side. He didn’t appreciate being treated like some sort of damsel in distress, but Sam just grabbed his hand tightly and held on.

Callen waited to see what would happen next, muddled thinking making him hope that Sam could get rid of these people so they could go back to the fucking, even as he knew that he shouldn’t want that. Sam’s body tensed in a way that told Callen his partner was about to go on the attack. Before he could move though, the doctor who’d spoken lifted a canister he held and sprayed something directly at them.

Neither of them could help breathing in the fine mist that filled the air and before he really knew what was happening, Callen felt his world go dark. 

*

Callen woke several times in the hospital without ever being really aware of his surroundings. He would realize he was restrained and panic, causing the heart monitor alarm to go crazy. The doctor would come in each time and inject a sedative into his IV and then leave again.

It wasn’t until the third day that he finally woke up without issues. He groaned as he came awake, sore all over and not really sure why at first. Then memory flooded back and Callen groaned again, shocked and humiliated by what he had done, especially to Sam. He wasn’t sure he could ever make it up to his partner, let alone Michelle.

Callen looked around, not surprised to find none of the team sat at his bedside. They probably all knew what he’d done and were angry at him. No doubt they were all with Sam, he thought bitterly to himself. He deserved the support of their makeshift family, not Callen.

Callen didn’t know what hospital they were in or what time of day it was, he was in a windowless room and the door didn’t have any glass panels either to help him get a clue. He didn’t let that deter him, though. He reached across and switched off the monitors he was attached to, before carefully pulling out the IV he still wore. He winced a little as the needle came out, but didn’t let the little bit of pain or the blood and bruise stop him. It was nothing compared to being shot five times by an automatic weapon.

A search of the closet revealed a set of his clothing folded neatly on the shelf, which relieved Callen. It would be much easier to leave in street clothes than it would dressed in hospital scrubs. He quickly changed into jeans and T-shirt, then added the socks and boots which were also there. 

The next thing he needed was money, so Callen checked the nightstand. The drawer was locked, but was easy to jimmy open. Inside, Callen found his wallet, making him sigh with relief. His phone was there as well but Callen wasn’t going to risk taking that. It would be child’s play for Eric to trace him.

As it was, Callen figured he had one chance to use an ATM to get cash and then he’d need to get to one of his many hidden caches for anything else he needed to get out of L.A. Because as soon as he’d woken up and remembered what had happened, Callen had decided it was time to leave. L.A. held no appeal for him beyond Sam and his team at OSP and he doubted that anyone else in NCIS would take him on, even if the director didn’t just fire his sorry ass. 

Instead, Callen decided he would leave the States altogether. He hadn’t been to Europe in a while and there was always Russia. Maybe he’d be able to track down his father at last, find out about the other side of his family. Perhaps he’d even find other relatives. Anything was possible.

Decision made, Callen slipped the wallet into his pocket and went to the door, easing it open a crack to peer outside. There was no one in sight, so he slid through the gap and headed for the exit sign he could see down the corridor. The lack of a guard outside his room seemed like an unusual oversight for Hetty, but he was happy to take the opportunity. 

Hopefully he had time to get some distance away before anyone noticed he was missing. All he needed was a crowd to be able to disappear into the millions of people that inhabited Los Angeles. He’d be a ghost within a couple of hours, then the world was his oyster, leaving him free to start over again as a new man wherever he chose.


End file.
